The Best Things
by Dr.Sarcastic
Summary: Jack is now a teenager along with Morgan's daughter, Charlie. Trouble for the entire team ensues. Morgan/Prentiss. A family-ish fic.
1. Prologue

She was beautiful. Her long dark hair, her pale skin. She was completely beautiful. And mine. She was mine. She was stubborn, defensive, and sometimes a bit fighty, but she was perfect to me. And I loved her. I always had, from the second she walked into my life. I still did, actually. I squeezed her familiar hand, and she turned to me. She smiled - half happy, half sad - and I knew it was time. With tears threatning to spill down my cheeks, I planted one final kiss upon her forehead, and reluctantly let go of her fingers, letting her leave me for another man. For good. She wasn't mine anymore.

-Derek Morgan

* * *

Prologue for a multi-chap story I post. The story goes back a bunch of years after this. Morgan and Prentiss have an established relationship that is a secret to everyone, including Morgan's 15 year-old daughter, Charlie (you'd find out how she came into the picture in the story). Hotch's son, Jack, would be 15 as well. It'd be family-ish and have a lot of Morgan-Prentiss. I'm thinking I'll post a couple more chapters and see how people react, then decide wether or not to continue. What do you think? Thanks for reading. :]


	2. What To Do

**Re-posted! Tell me what you think?**

"How about a movie?" Morgan asked. "I honestly can't remember the last time we saw a movie together."

"Hm," Prentiss sighed, sipping her coffee. "I don't know. I mean, a movie seems so…inactive. I feel like we should go _do_ something, you know."

"True," Morgan replied.

Emily groaned. "How is it when we're working, we constantly beg for time off, then when we get it we don't know what to do with it?"

"Well," Derek said, capturing her fingers in his. "It doesn't matter where I am or what I'm doing. As long as I'm with you, I'm happy."

"Wow," Prentiss whispered. "Just three months and I already have you whipped. I'm making good time."

"Ouch," Morgan grinned, letting go of her hands to answer his ringing phone. "Hello?"

Prentiss felt a frown settle on her own face when she saw Morgan's cheeky grin fade to a pursed-lip line as the phone call progressed.

"I'll be there soon," He finally said, hanging up.

"Uh, oh. Not a case, is it?" Emily asked.

Morgan pushed back his chair and stood up. "Worse. That was the school."

Emily followed suit, heart racing. "Charlie? Is she all right?"

"She won't be when I'm done with her."

She cringed. "What is it this time?"

Derek shook his head. "Not sure, we have to meet her at the school." He tossed his empty coffee cup in the trash. "You coming?"

"Always," Prentiss replied, tossing her own cup out then exiting the café.

* * *

Jack Hotchner was screwed. And he knew it, too. He was in the principal's office. _The principal's office._ In those chairs he typically saw kids in all black with multiple face piercings in. And now, here he was. He glared at Charlie Morgan, the source of all his problems, who was seated next to him. Why did he always let her talk him into participating in her schemes? It was all because of that text. That single revolting, terrible, ominous text….

-FLASHBACK-

_Jack's phone vibrated in the middle of study and he whipped out his phone, reading the new text message from Charlie Morgan._

_**Meet me out front.**_

_Jack's smile faded as he quickly typed back the obvious response._

_**No.**_

_**Why not? Come on Jack, live a little.**_

_**I'm in class!**_

_**Study Hall is not class.**_

_He flipped his phone through his fingers as he considered the potential fallout for following his delinquent friend's lead. In a split second decision, Jack shoved his phone in his pocket and stood up. He quickly packed up his books. He ducked his head and exited the classroom, mumbling about not feeling well. He immediately felt weird for skipping, but knew there was no turning back. _

_As soon as he was out the heavy double doors located at the front of the school he was greeted by a blast of frigid February air. He tucked his hands up in his sleeves and jogged over to Charlie, who was kneeling by the flagpole with something bright hanging from her mouth._

_"Hey." Jack shuffled quickly from foot to foot attempting to regain feeling in his legs._

_Charlie spun around, shock and guilt contorting her features momentarily before she visibly relaxed. "Oh. It's you." She dropped the red, white, and blue fabric from her mouth and into her hands. "I finally got you to skip class. What would Hotchy say?"_

_Jack rolled his eyes. "Study Hall," he clarified as his teeth began to violently chatter and the shuffling morphed into hopping. "What's your excuse?"_

"_I had music. And I've finished my piece for the semester. So, Mister J said I get to hang out around school, as long as I stay out of trouble." She explained, before getting back to work._

"_And this is considered 'out of trouble'?" Jack asked, exasperated._

"_Only if I get caught," she said. "Which I won't."_

_He looked closer at what Charlie had hands and he grimaced in recognition. She was holding a pair of boxers. American flag boxers, to be specific. They belonged to Kevin Hunt, the captain of the football team and Jack's personal nemisis. He wore them every game day; the whole school knew about his infamous game-day underwear._

"_How did you get those?" He asked, half-curious, half-disgusted._

_"No time for details. Help me attach them to the flagpole before the bell rings." Seeing his horrified expression, she added, "Don't worry, I did nothing my dad, you or even your dad would disapprove of. I'm no skank."_

_She tossed the boxers in his direction and turned back to the flagpole. He caught the boxers between two fingers and grimaced at the shiny fabric._

_"No, gross. You take them." He tossed them back at Charlie. Unfortunately, he completed this action as she was turning around to direct him in his assistance and the boxers landed unceremoniously on her face. Charlie peeled them off and glared angrily at a wide-eyed Jack._

_"Really?" She growled. He took a tentative step back and she hardened her gaze. After a few cold and silent seconds, she let out a long sigh. "Just come over here and help me lift the line." He eagerly stepped forward and assisted Charlie in pulling the thin rope. Once the boxers were at full mast, both teens stepped back simultaneously to admire the effect. The satin sheen on the fabric caught the afternoon sunlight as the boxers gently waved with each new gust of cold air._

_"It seems a little traditional for you, but thanks."_

_She nodded. "Sometimes you don't mess with a classic."_

_Jack shoved his hands further in his pockets and nudged Charlie's hip with his own. "Okay. Another day, another crime. Let's go inside now."_

_He turned on his heel and managed one step towards the brightly lit school entrance, which promised warmth and shelter, before Charlie roughly grabbed his arm. "Wait, Jack. Let's wait until the passing period, so we don't get…"_

_Just then, there was a click behind them as the school doors opened. Both teens whipped around and were staring at the married Principal Johnson walking out of the school holding the very unmarried 9th grade English teacher's hand. His gaze fixed on Charlie and Jack and his eyes narrowed._

"…_Caught," Charlie finished, dejectedly._

-END FLASHBACK-

And things went downhill from there. The Principal hadn't noticed the boxer-flag, but he had seen the kids skipping class. Jack wasn't sure how, even since the age of 8, Charlie could always convince Jack to participate in her many small-time-delinquent acts, but next thing he knew, Jack what seated right next the devil herself, waiting for their parents to arrive. First stormed in Derek with…Emily? What was she doing here? Jack saw Charlie's gaze harden.

"Why is she here? Isn't it your day off?" Charlie sneered. Derek just threw her a death glare.

Then, Hotch walked in. His face was carved out of stone, like a statue. It wasn't a happy statue, either.

Before his father's eyes landed on him, they fell upon Emily. "Prentiss? What are you doing here?"

She smiled meekly. "Oh, Morgan and I were working on some paperwork."

"On your day off?" Jack asked. "That's not healthy."

Hotch's eyes locked on the two kids. "Oh, Morgan and Prentiss's work habits are the _least_ of your worries right now."

The teens couldn't disagree.

* * *

"I cannot believe you two," Morgan scolded, as he led the kids out of the school, after a less-than-enjoyable meeting with their counselor. "Suspended. Two days. For skipping class. That's ridiculous."

"You guys know better than that," Hotch added sternly as they all walked out the front doors of the school. "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking justice needed to be served," Charlie explained.

Charlie smiled and pointed up at the flagpole where Kevin's boxers were waving proudly. Kevin, being the star of the football's team, was well known and his game day boxers were infamous. However, Kevin often picked on Jack, once even breaking his nose. It was well known that Jack hated him. Hotch and Morgan struggled to keep straight faces.

"Charlie, you really need to stop getting in so much trouble." Morgan scolded his daughter. She nodded. "This is the third time I've been called in this year. Even if it has just been harmless pranks."

Jack, who was silent out of shame, finally spoke up. "How long are we grounded?"

Morgan and Hotch exchanged a glance. "No phones, TV and Internet during the suspension. Plus, two weeks of being grounded," Hotch announced.

Charlie groaned. "Seriously? It was just stupid prank. If you take everything into consideration, it was rightful revenge!"

"Well, next time, don't skip class to get your revenge," Morgan stated sternly.

Charlie groaned and crossed her arms across her chest. Jack patted her arm and shot her look. "Fine," She sighed. "We're sorry."

"We're sorry and it won't happen again," Jack echoed.

Hotch nodded. "Now, with that said, may I say that this is quiet funny, despite the _extremely unacceptable conditions_."

"Thanks, it was my idea. Jack is just the accomplice," Charlie replied, proudly. Hotch immediately smiled at the 15-year-old. There was something about Charlie that made it impossible for Hotch to stay mad at her, even back when she was a bratty 8-year-old.

Charlie turned to Morgan. "See, Dad? Hotch gets why I did it."

Emily smiled. "I thought it was pretty cool, too."

Charlie glared at her. "No one asked you."

Morgan leapt to Emily's defense, but Emily grabbed his arm. Hotch stepped in.

"Charlie," Hotch sighed. "Go get in the car with Jack." Charlie nodded then ran off to Jack's car. Hotch turned to Derek. "Jack can drive them to my house. I'll make them clean the garage or something. You guys go enjoy your day off. Jack'll drop her off later."

"Thanks, Hotch," Morgan mumbled, ashamed at his daughter's actions. "And sorry, about Charlie. Jack probably wouldn't have gone if she wasn't pressuring him…"

Hotch held up a hand. "Jack knew what he was doing. And Charlie, she's a good kid. She just has a bit of an edge right now. It'll pass."

Morgan nodded, trying to believe Hotch. "Hopefully. Thanks, man."

As Hotch walked away, Morgan turned to Emily. "I'm so sorry, Em."

She shook her head. "This year had been a hard one for her; it's okay."

Morgan sighed. It wasn't okay. Ever since the incident, Charlie was becoming more and more destructive. More and more angry. She skipped class to play pranks. She constantly fought with everyone, eventually distancing herself from friends (with the exception of Jack). Her wide smile was replaced with a frown and her headphones were glued in her ears. She didn't even talk to the team anymore. She was difficult and spent most of the day at the Hotchner's or playing away at the piano. It was expected; everyone had a separate way of dealing with trauma, but Morgan wished she would just talk to him. She seemed to even talk to Hotch more than him. He didn't know what to do.


End file.
